


Who Wants To Live Forever ?

by aak88



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Between Provider and Waiting in the Wings, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Season 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aak88/pseuds/aak88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mission avait amené toutes ces personnes formidables dans sa vie. Et la mission allait toutes les lui reprendre, une par une.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants To Live Forever ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Note 1:** Une idée toute bête qui m’est venue il y a longtemps et que la lecture d’écrits sur la saison 4 m’a donné envie de concrétiser une bonne fois pour toute.   
> **Note 2:** La chanson ‘Who wants to live forever’ est chantée par le groupe _Queen_.

_There's no time for us_  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away  
From us 

_Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever....? _

_There's no chance for us_  
Its all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us 

_Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?_

~*~*~

Angel était installé dans sa chambre, assis dans un fauteuil près du lit. Les lumières étaient éteintes et la pièce était plongée dans une obscurité lugubre. Mais Angel ne s’en préoccupait pas. Son statut de vampire venait avec une vision nocturne parfaite, semblable à celle des chats, ce qui voulait dire qu’il voyait aussi bien la nuit que le jour. De plus, l’obscurité n’éblouissait pas ses yeux et ne l’obligeait pas à les plisser pour les protéger. Sans compter que ça permettait quelques économies d’électricité, ce qui était toujours bienvenu.

Le reste de l’équipe était au rez-de-chaussée. Angel pouvait discerner les discussions, ponctuées de rires par-ci par-là. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’ils faisaient à l’hôtel. Bien sûr, Fred et Lorne, qui était venu chercher Connor pour lui donner son biberon, vivaient à l’Hypérion, mais le dimanche était l’un des seuls jours de congé d’Angel Investigations et le vampire avait été surpris de sentir la présence de Wesley, Gunn et Cordélia. Ils passaient tous tellement de temps ensemble qu’il aurait pensé que chacun profiterait du peu de répit que les Puissances leur donnaient pour s’occuper d’affaires personnelles. 

Les bruits de chamaillerie espiègles lui prouvaient que non.

Angel sentit un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à la pensée de sa famille de substitution réunie et passant du bon temps, simplement heureux d’être ensemble. Jamais dans sa vie, il n’aurait cru pouvoir posséder autant. Si quelqu’un lui avait dit six ans plus tôt qu’il aurait un jour une mission, des amis et un enfant, il l’aurait envoyé sur les roses en lui disant d’aller s’inscrire dans l’asile le plus proche. Evidemment, si quelqu’un lui avait dit trois mois plus tôt qu’il aurait fils, il n’aurait pas réagi très différemment...

Et pourtant, Connor était bien là. Le berceau était dans la chambre d’à côté transformée en nurserie, entouré de divers jouets et de vêtements choisis par Cordélia. Les biberons traînaient dans la cuisine et du lait en poudre était maintenant posé à côté du sang de porc dans son frigo personnel. Connor avait envahi sa vie et il n’avait jamais su qu’il était possible d’aimer quelqu’un avec une intensité aussi forte. Angel avait un petit garçon dont il était fou amoureux, un enfant pour qui il donnerait sa vie un millier de fois s’il le pouvait. Parfois, il lui prenait l’envie de se pincer afin de vérifier qu’il ne rêvait pas et la douleur lui confirmait que ce petit être merveilleux existait réellement et faisait partie de sa vie, assurant sa descendance.

Il avait également une famille, des amis loyaux et fidèles qui l’acceptaient pour ce qu’il était, qui croyaient en lui et qui étaient prêts à donner leurs vies pour lui. Il avait Fred qui était comme une petite sœur et qu’il voulait protéger de tous les maux de la terre. Elle avait tellement souffert à Pyléa, mais elle avait survécu et il l’avait vue évoluer de l’enfant craintive à la jeune femme qui reprenait lentement confiance en elle. Wesley et Gunn étaient les frères qu’il n’avait jamais eus. Ils n’avaient pas grand-chose en commun, si ce n’était le courage, la noblesse et la loyauté avec lesquels ils s’étaient engagés dans le combat à ses côtés. Le vampire n’était pas toujours d’accord avec eux et quelques fois il devait se retenir de ne pas leur arracher la tête, mais d’un autre côté, c’était à ça que servaient les frères, non? 

Lorne était… Il n’était pas sûr de ce que Lorne était à vrai dire. Mais Angel trouvait qu’il pouvait facilement se confier au Pyléen et il avait prouvé qu’on pouvait compter sur lui. Bien plus que la nounou officielle de Connor, Lorne était avant tout l’ami d’Angel.

Et Cordélia… Cordélia était son soleil, la lumière qui avait éclairé son monde de ténèbres. Il avait été tellement réticent à l’idée de la laisser entrer dans sa vie mais maintenant, il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser partir. Elle l’avait aidé à surmonter tellement d’obstacles, lui avait apporté tellement de soutien et lui avait tant donné, respect, acceptation et non jugement, sans rien demander en retour. Elle lui avait appris à vivre, tout simplement.

Angel s’était senti coupable au début, lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte que ses sentiments envers sa meilleure amie s’étaient lentement transformés en quelque chose qui allait au-delà de la simple amitié. Il avait quitté Buffy parce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble et que sa présence l’empêchait d’avoir une vie normale. Il avait été obligé de partir, pour lui permettre de tourner la page sur lui, sur eux, et d’avancer avec un humain. Toutefois, lui n’était pas censé avancer, il n’en avait pas le droit. Mais vraiment… comment aurait-il pu rester insensible aux charmes de Cordélia? 

Elle était magnifique, sa beauté intérieure s’émanait d’elle en vagues et réchauffait toutes les personnes qu’elle laissait entrer, avec qui elle laissait tomber le masque de Queen C. Angel avait la chance d’en faire partie. Il avait eu la chance de la voir se transformer en une jeune femme altruiste et extraordinaire. Une jeune femme qui avait une foi inébranlable en lui malgré le fait qu’il l’avait laissée tomber de la pire façon. Encore aujourd’hui, alors qu’il l’avait repoussée et qu’il lui avait menti, elle le regardait avec confiance. Elle avait sacrifié une partie de son humanité pour lui et jouait le rôle de mère pour Connor. Rien qu’en étant elle-même, Cordélia était parvenue à voler le cœur bien gardé d’Angel. Et même s’il savait qu’il n’était pas censé laisser Buffy derrière lui, à chaque fois que Cordélia dirigeait son sourire vers lui, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’aimer en retour. 

C’était la mission, la mission que les Puissances lui avaient confiée le jour où elles avaient envoyé Whistler sur son chemin. Cette mission qui promettait la rédemption avait également amené toutes ces personnes formidables dans sa vie. Et Angel savait qu’il devait être reconnaissant car il avait plus que ce qu’il aurait jamais pu souhaiter avoir. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver du ressentiment car ce qui lui avait donné la famille qu’il chérissait tant, cette même chose allait la lui reprendre. Elle allait lui enlever les personnes qu’il aimait, une par une. 

Il avait d’abord perdu Doyle par sa faute. Son premier ami, bien trop courageux et noble pour son bien, qui s’était sacrifié à sa place pour les sauver tous. Cette fichue mission avait failli lui prendre Cordélia avec des visions trop douloureuses pour une humaine trop altruiste pour y renoncer. Juste quelques jours plus tôt, Fred avait failli être sacrifiée, et le reste de l’équipe tuée dans leur tentative de sauvetage, parce qu’il était occupé à chercher de l’argent pour son fils. Et Connor… Connor serait tué un jour ou l’autre parce que son père était un vampire mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu’Angel était le champion des Puissances et qu’il s’était fait beaucoup d’ennemis dans le monde démoniaque… 

Un par un. 

Angel avait déjà failli les perdre tellement de fois, arrivant à la rescousse de façon in extremis. Et il n’était pas naïf, il savait qu’un jour, il aurait utilisé toutes ses chances, qu’il ferait un faux pas et alors…

Un doux coup sur la porte lui fit lever la tête. Le parfum lavande et épicé de Cordélia lui chatouilla les narines et il ferma les yeux en soupirant. "Oui ?"

"Hey, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Cordélia en passant la tête par la porte. Elle fit une pause, entrant dans la chambre et remarquant l’obscurité de la pièce. "Je pensais qu’on t’avait enlevé la mauvaise habitude de bouder."

Angel ouvrit les yeux et observa son expression surprise. "Je réfléchis, c’est tout."

"Dans le noir?"

"Vampire." Se contenta-t-il de dire.

"Peu importe." Elle roula les yeux et s’approcha de lui, un sourire hésitant sur le visage. "J’ai convaincu les autres de regarder _Matrix_ pour passer le temps. Mais Wes et Gunn se disputent pour être assis à côté de Fred et Lorne s’est désigné babysitter du jour. Il refuse de lâcher Connor ne serait-ce qu’une seconde pour un petit câlin, soi-disant parce que j’ai choisi le film." Elle roula les yeux. "J’ai eu beau lui dire que la dernière fois, on a regardé _Chicago_ , que c’était *son* choix et qu’il a gardé Connor tout le long, il ne veut rien entendre. Du coup, je me retrouve sans personne pour me donner de l’attention et écouter mes commentaires durant le film. Alors je te réquisitionne." Dit-elle, espérant le convaincre avec un grand sourire. 

Quand il n’eut pas de réaction, elle ajouta, avec une gaieté forcée : "En plus, il y a plein de bottages de fesses, ça devrait te remonter le moral."

Le vampire se racla la gorge et lança un regard d’excuse à sa visionnaire. "Peut-être plus tard."

Cordélia le regarda un instant avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber sur le lit en face de lui. "Hey, tu sais que je pourrais me vexer que tu refuses le privilège de ma compagnie ?" Elle lui donna une petite tape amicale du pied sur le tibia. Quand son sourire ne lui fut pas rendu, elle fronça les sourcils. "Ok, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?"

Le vampire se renfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant et se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Je réfléchissais juste à la vie que j’ai aujourd’hui." Il regarda la jeune femme et vit qu’il avait toute son attention. Comme elle n’avait pas la capacité de voir dans le noir, il tendit la main et alluma une petite lampe de chevet. La lumière envoya des ombres sur le beau visage de son amie et Angel se prit à réprimer l’envie de les suivre de ses doigts. "C’est juste… Je n’aurais jamais cru être aussi heureux." Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit Cordy lever un sourcil et il se hâta d’ajouter. "Pas heureux dans le sens béatitude qui me fait perdre mon âme et redevenir Angélus… Mais heureux dans le sens que j’ai l’impression de… de…"

"D’avoir trouvé ta place?" dit Cordélia, mettant le doigt sur ce qu’il essayait d’exprimer.

"Oui." Acquiesça Angel. "J’ai un fils que j’aime plus que je n’aurais jamais cru possible d’aimer quelqu’un. Et, même à côté de ça, j’ai cette mission et je t’ai toi…" Angel se frappa mentalement. Réaliser et accepter ses sentiments pour Cordélia était une chose, les partager en était une autre. "Enfin, je vous ai tous, des amis qui m’acceptent et… jamais je n’aurais cru ça possible." Il secoua la tête avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l’émerveillement. "Je ne savais même pas que je voulais avoir une telle chose et maintenant je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour vivre sans."

Cordélia pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire désabusé. "Et c’est une mauvaise chose qui pousse à broyer du noir… parce que ?"

"Ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose, justement! C’est merveilleux, c’est parfait et je n’échangerais ça pour rien au monde… Mais le fait est que je suis un vampire. Un jour, vous serez tous morts," il grimaça légèrement devant son manque de tact, Cordélia déteignait sur lui, "et moi je serais encore là… tout seul. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le supporter." 

"Hé bien, est-ce qu’on n’est pas dans l’optique ‘le verre est à moitié vide’ aujourd’hui ?"

"Cordy, je suis sérieux."

"Moi aussi." Elle s’avança un peu sur le bord du lit. "Je veux dire, tu oublies le shanshu dans tout ça! La récompense qui vient avec le retour de l’humanité, tu en fais quoi?"

"Le shanshu?" Angel ne put empêcher un ricanement amer. "Le shanshu est un idéal Cor. La carotte que les Puissances font balancer devant mon nez pour que je continue à avancer. Connor est certainement le plus proche de l’humanité que je ne serais jamais." Il fit une pause en la voyant froncer les sourcils et continua d’une voix plus douce. "J’avais tellement envie d’y croire à l’époque, mais maintenant, après ce que les Puissances t’ont fait, je ne peux pas dire que j’ai encore une confiance aveugle en leur promesse… Et puis, j’ai fait tellement de mal dans mon passé que même si je me battais pendant cent ans, ça ne serait jamais assez pour inverser l’équilibre et être pardonné. Encore moins être récompensé en redevenant humain…"

Cordy le regarda sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes, l’observant avec une attention et une intensité qu’Angel avait rarement vues. Elle baissa brièvement les yeux, manifestement à la recherche de mots, mais le vampire savait que même le pouvoir de réconfort de Cordy avait des limites.

"Tu sais," commença-t-elle d’une voix douce, rencontrant son regard avec une expression sincère et ouverte. "Si ma vie à Sunnydale m’a bien appris quelque chose, en plus de l’existence du surnaturel, c’est que la mort concerne tout le monde. Personne ne peut y échapper et ça peut arriver n’importe quand, à n’importe qui. Je le sais bien, je veux dire… Duh! Mon anniversaire a prouvé que je n’étais pas différente des autres sur ce point."

Angel se raidit à la mention de cette journée et Cordy se pencha davantage pour lui prendre la main, lui disant ‘Je ne m’en vais nulle part’ avec ce simple geste. Sachant qu’il pensait à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, sachant qu’il n’aurait rien pu faire et souhaitant apaiser sa détresse. Elle savait comme Angel était encore bouleversé par tout ça et son discours était censé lui remonter le moral, pas le pousser à *encore plus* broyer du noir. Le vampire la regarda avec intensité et garda fermement sa main dans la sienne, l’attirant dans le berceau de ses jambes et refusant de la lâcher.

"On meure tous un jour, c’est quelque chose qu’on ne peut pas fuir ni empêcher. Et il est clair que c’est un risque plus présent pour les gens normaux, encore plus pour les personnes qui ont dédié leur vie à la lutte contre les démons." Elle lui pressa la main quand il baissa les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement de la regarder. "Mais ce que mon expérience à Sunnydale, et ici à Angel Investigations, m’a aussi appris, c’est que…" Elle prit une inspiration, cherchant manifestement comment mettre ses pensées en mots. "Tu es immortel Angel mais… autant que j’aime à penser que tu es ce… ce mur de briques, tout en muscles et puissance, qui peut absorber les coups et botter des fesses à la façon Vengeur de la Nuit." Angel souleva un sourcil. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bref, le fait est que tu n’es pas invincible. Demain ou le jour d’après, un adversaire pourrait très bien t’enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur et tu seras mort… enfin, poussière, peu importe." Elle baissa les yeux et ajouta d’une voix à peine audible, même pour l’ouïe vampirique d’Angel: "Et ça me fait peur."

"Vraiment?" Angel n’était pas bête, il savait que Cordélia tenait à lui. Mais elle n’avait jamais exprimé sa peur de le perdre.

Elle s’arrêta quelques secondes devant la profondeur du regard d’Angel. "Hé bien…" Elle sembla un peu gênée de s’être autant dévoilée. "Ouais. Je veux dire, c’est quelque chose qui m’a toujours fait peur, déjà au tout début. Je te voyais revenir avec les vêtements déchirés et des blessures toujours plus graves et profondes. Et, à chaque nouvelle vision, je me disais qu’il était possible que je ne te revoie plus jamais. La peur a augmenté quand Doyle nous a quitté, parce que ça a rendu la menace encore plus tangible." Elle déglutit difficilement, sentant la pointe de chagrin habituelle à la mention de leur ami défunt. Angel lui serra la main et commença à caresser sa paume de son pouce, de façon apaisante. 

"Tu ne me l’avais jamais dit."

"Hé bien… non."

"Pourquoi?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque immédiatement, ses yeux se posant sur leurs mains jointes et les soins qu’Angel lui prodiguait. "En fait… je ne sais pas. Ca me semblait juste… évident. Affection et peur pour l’autre vont un peu de paire, non?" Elle ôta ses yeux de leurs mains en secouant légèrement la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. "Mais Angel, le fait est que, à chaque fois, la peur est là et elle ne fait que grandir au fil du temps parce que… parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je t’aime."

Angel sentit une sensation étrange dans son ventre, comme des chatouilles. Cordélia lui avait dit un jour que c’était des petits papillons, évidemment Angel doutait de la véracité de cette expression… mais la sensation était agréable. Tellement agréable qu’il dût se retenir de ne pas demander à Cordy de répéter ces trois mots tandis qu’il la regardait avec tendresse et qu’une centaine de mots non exprimés passait entre eux. 

Cordélia se sentit perdre pied, hypnotisée par le regard chocolat des yeux d’Angel. Il la regardait de façon tellement intense, presque avec adoration, qu’elle en frissonna. Elle se secoua intérieurement pour se sortir de sa transe et continuer son monologue de réconfort… qui se transformait rapidement en une confession à cœur ouvert et des révélations improvisées qui étaient… totalement hors sujet. Elle devait se concentrer! 

"J’aime ma vie, j’aime travailler ici et passer du temps avec vous tous. Je veux dire, je me plains souvent, j’en suis consciente… mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je devais te perdre. C’est quelque chose qui me terrorise réellement." Elle déglutit en se souvenant des nombreuses fois où la pensée l’avait frappée de plein fouet et qu’elle avait eu du mal à respirer en envisageant cette terrible éventualité. Elle avait survécu au rejet d’Angel, mais la mort était bien différente et la visionnaire n’était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter la perte d’un autre être cher. Surtout quelqu’un ayant autant d’importance dans sa vie que le vampire. "Mais ça fait partie du travail. Quand on décide de vivre cette vie, avec les dangers que ça implique, la peur de perdre tout ce qu’on a est constamment présente et il faut faire avec. C’est sans doute la partie du boulot la plus pénible, mais on ne peut pas l’empêcher, alors il faut apprendre à vivre malgré tout."

Angel fronça les sourcils. "Comment?"

"En passant du temps avec ceux qu’on aime. En profitant des petits moments de répit. Je veux dire, hey, regarde on est dimanche après-midi, j’ai congé et pourtant je suis là. On est tous là, en bas, sur le point de passer du bon temps devant la télé, ensemble."

Le vampire pencha la tête sur le côté alors que Cordélia commençait à lui faire envisager les choses différemment. Peut-être que sa capacité au réconfort n’avait pas de limite tout compte fait. Elle était tellement sage pour quelqu’un de son âge et il sentit la culpabilité habituelle en comprenant le pourquoi. Elle avait été sur le point de mourir sans rien dire à personne. Elle avait dû être terrifiée et aucun d’eux n’avait rien vu. Elle avait caché sa peur derrière sa bonne humeur, sa bravoure et l’amitié qu’elle leur offrait à tous. Elle avait réellement été dans la même situation, sauf qu’elle avait failli mourir, et non vivre, seule… 

"Angel, tu peux passer ton temps à ruminer." Le ton de sa voix le ramena à la réalité.

"Je ne…"

"Oh pardon, c’est vrai à *réfléchir*." Elle roula les yeux et Angel ne put empêcher le fantôme d’un sourire qui étira ses lèvres. "A ce que tu vas perdre et à la façon dont ça va t’affecter. Tu peux te couper des autres pour ne pas t’attacher et donc éviter d’être blessé. Mais en faisant ça, tu vas passer à côté de tout, de l’occasion te faire des souvenirs pour les nuits de solitude, de l’opportunité d’être heureux, tout simplement. Aussi heureux que tu peux l’être sans devenir un tueur sanguinaire en tous les cas."

Elle se tut un instant, le laissant digérer ce qu’elle venait de dire avant de conclure. "Oui, la vie est dure parce qu’on fait l’expérience de pertes douloureuses. Et oui, c’est d’autant plus vrai quand on est un vampire de 250 ans… Mais t’empêcher d’être heureux ne va pas t’aider à mieux supporter l’immortalité. Où est l’intérêt de vivre pour toujours si c’est pour rester éternellement seul et malheureux dans son coin ?" Elle posa sa main libre sur la joue du vampire, lui souriant tendrement. "On prend ce qu’on peut, Angel. Et on fait de notre mieux avec."

Le vampire se surprit à lutter contre le piquant des larmes à l’arrière de ses yeux. Bon sang, il ne méritait pas cette femme dans sa vie. Mais il ne pourrait jamais la laisser s’en aller. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Il regarda ses grands yeux noisettes sincères et compatissants et alla instinctivement poser un baiser tendre contre son front.

"Merci," murmura-t-il en remplaçant ses lèvres avec son front, fermant les yeux et prenant une respiration tremblante.

"Y a pas de quoi." répondit-elle, lui donnant une étreinte rapide et lui serrant la main de façon apaisante. 

Angel ouvrit les yeux quand elle se redressa vivement, frappée par une idée. Il fut ébloui par son sourire 1000-watt. "Et puis, on ne sait pas vraiment ce que ma transformation démoniaque implique au niveau pouvoir! Qui sait, peut-être que ma longévité a été augmentée ou que moi aussi maintenant je suis immortelle." Elle rayonna à l’idée, excitée par l’éventualité. Puis son sourire devint espiègle. "Tu ne vas peut-être pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement que tu le crois! Qu’est-ce que tu dirais si tu devais te farcir ma compagnie pour le restant de ta non-vie?"

_Que ce serait parfait_ , pensa Angel. Mais il eut la retenue de ne pas l’exprimer. Sachant que ce n’était pas le moment pour une autre déclaration à cœur ouvert. Chaque chose en son temps. 

La bonne humeur de Cordélia étant contagieuse, un sourire taquin s’étendit sur le visage du vampire. "Oh non, où est-ce que je peux trouver un pieu pour abréger mes souffrances?"

"Abruti !" Rit-elle en se levant, tirant Angel avec elle puisqu’il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. "Allez viens, on va rater le début du film!"

"Film?"

"Mais oui, tu ne m’écoutais pas quand je suis entrée? On va regarder _Matrix_. C’est l’histoire de Néo, joué par l’incroyablement beau et talentueux Keanu Reeves, qui rencontre Morpheus et…"

Tout en continuant son petit résumé du film, Cordélia les dirigea vers la porte et, dos tourné au vampire, elle ne remarqua pas le regard remplit d’adoration qu’il lui lançait. Angel ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à vivre aussi longtemps sans cette femme merveilleuse dans sa vie et il savait encore moins comment il pourrait continuer s’il devait la perdre. Mais il était sûr d’une chose, il allait profiter au maximum de chaque instant passé à ses côtés.

~*~*~

_Who dares to love forever?  
When love must die_

_But touch my tears with your lips_  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?   
Forever is our today 

_Who waits forever anyway?_

Fin


End file.
